


Dia de los muertos

by Elysandra



Series: Hugs in Cups [7]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Epistolary, F/F, IM!conversation, Shoes, hint at bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysandra/pseuds/Elysandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I found them!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frilly Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the sfa-100 drabble challenge, prompt "epistolary". Inspired also by the shoes at hottopic.ca  
> Rating "Mature" to be on the safe side.

From: salesteam@frillyfun.com  
To: Magnus@sanctuary.com  
July 18 2012; 07.47  
  
Topic: Your Order with FrillyFun.com 

Dear Helen Magnus  
  
Your Order # 18_07_2012_6  
  
Thank you for ordering from FrillyFun.com. We’re glad you enjoy our collection!  
  
Payment has been received and the goods will be shipped today. Please read below for further information concerning your order and shipping details.  
  
We added the **5$ first time bonus** to your account!  
  
Best wishes,  
  
Your FrillyFunTeam  
  
Your Order:  
  
\- 1x Dia De Los Muertos Bow Heel Size: 7.5 Price: $113,99  
  
Express Shipping:  
  
Helen Magnus  
Postbox 1  
Old City, Canada  
  
Regarding any questions, please contact us at  info@frillyfun.com. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shoes I was looking at: http://www_hottopic_com/hottopic/Shoes/WedgesHeels//Dia+De+Los+Muertos+Bow+Platform+Heel-716149_jsp [exchange _ for .]


	2. Dia de los muertos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a drabble gone wrong - but they're still cute^^  
> The story's dedicated to Donna who 'fathered' the plot bunny- hope you like it, darling ;)
> 
> Also a huge excited 'thank you' to the AO3 support team who not only declared my problem a bug (saving me from going insane^^) but also provided me with code when I was stuck - awesome!

Helen Magnus  
23:37, 18 July

I found them! 

Kate Freelander  
23:45, 18 July

Who?

Helen Magnus  
23:48, 18 July

You mean ‘whom’.

Kate Freelander  
23:54, 18 July

Fine. Whom?

Helen Magnus  
23:58, 18 July

It’s a ‘what’.

Kate Freelander  
23:59, 18 July

R u doin that on purpose?!

Helen Magnus  
00:00, 19 July

Of course.

Kate Freelander  
00:11, 19 July

Oh alright! What did u find? And for the record: U r a bloody tease!

Helen Magnus  
00:13, 19 July

I’ll quit if you stop using those horrible abbreviations! 

Kate Freelander  
00:15, 19 July

A grammar nazi, too. And no, you won’t. Can I go to sleep now or are you going to tell me what you found?

Helen Magnus  
00:18, 19 July

While I understand the sentiment please refrain from using that particular expression. 

Kate Freelander  
00:18, 19 July

Sorry :(

Helen Magnus  
00:20, 19 July

It’s fine. 

Helen Magnus  
00:23, 19 July

You’ll be happy to know I found the perfect pair of high heels for you!  
"DiaDeLosMuertosBowHeel.JPG" 

Kate Freelander  
00:23, 19 July

NO!

Helen Magnus  
00:24, 19 July

You’ll look so cute!

Kate Freelander  
00:24, 19 July

NO!

Helen Magnus  
00:25, 19 July

And hot!

Kate Freelander  
00:26, 19 July

I’m not wearing those!

Helen Magnus  
00:27, 19 July

You will be.

Kate Freelander  
00:28, 19 July

I’m not even talking about it.

Helen Magnus  
00:30, 19 July

The bet was your idea.

Helen Magnus  
00:42, 19 July

As was the ‘no orgasm for a month’ punishment for ‘chickening out’.

Kate Freelander  
00:43, 19 July

...

Kate Freelander  
00:45, 19 July

Only in your room!

Helen Magnus  
00:47, 19 July

That will suffice. They’re supposed to arrive tomorrow, by the way.

Kate Freelander  
00:53, 19 July

I hate you.

Helen Magnus  
00:55, 19 July

Last report for tonight. I’ll be done in a few minutes. Warm the bed for me?

Kate Freelander  
00:56, 19 July

Hurry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shoes I was looking at: http://www_hottopic_com/hottopic/Shoes/WedgesHeels//Dia+De+Los+Muertos+Bow+Platform+Heel-716149_jsp [exchange _ for .]


	3. Feeding the Sorkel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bedroom's "safe" again. Kate would like to make sure it stayed safe, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has exactly 100 words without the "21 July" stuff, which I forgot when I wrote it^^ Because it would've been the same without I post this as a drabble with 20 extra words to make the little perfectionist inside me happy.

Helen Magnus  
13:47, 21 July

I put the shoes away. The bedroom’s ‘safe’ again. 

Kate Freelander  
14:11, 21 July

Where did you put them? 

Helen Magnus  
14:15, 21 July

In a safe and secret place ;) 

Kate Freelander  
14:19, 21 July

Attic or cellar? 

Helen Magnus  
14:29, 21 July

Much closer at hand. 

Kate Freelander  
14:31, 21 July

Gotta go feed the Sorkel. 

Helen Magnus  
14:39, 21 July

If you’re thinking about a detour to try and find them – don’t! 

Kate Freelander  
15:26, 21 July

Who, me?! 

Helen Magnus  
15:47, 21 July

Yes, you.  
Just to be clear: If I find out you touched them without permission, I’ll have your hide. 

Kate Freelander  
15:50, 21 July

Gotta finish the feedings…


	4. Feeding the Sorkel II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again with the date. 100 + 14 ;)

Helen Magnus  
15:52, 21 July

Henry, could you please check if the Sorkel got fed yet today? 

Henry Foss  
15:56, 21 July

Don’t need to, doc. I did it first thing in the morning. 

Helen Magnus  
16:02, 21 July

Didn’t I assign Kate? 

Henry Foss  
16:04, 21 July

You did. She agreed to switch ‘cause of Erica. 

Helen Magnus  
16:07, 21 July

I see.  
She also just volunteered to take over your 2 am feedings tonight so you can concentrate on the security check. 

Henry Foss  
16:08, 21 July

Gee, doc, that’s nice! I’m fine, tho. It’s just busy work. 

Helen Magnus  
16:10, 21 July

No 'buts'. She’ll be happy to ease your workload! 


	5. Good news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 + header

From: Magnus@sanctuary.com  
To: Freelander@sanctuary.com  
July 20, 2012; 18:23  
  
Topic: Good news! 

Dear Kate,  
good news: I’m looking at a box containing a pair of very colourful high heels. While the box looks as if it’s been thrown into a waste container (and curiously smells that part, too), the shoes are still in top shape.  
  
Be sure to thank my old friend later, Kate. I would’ve had to presume you intentionally destroyed my gift had the shoes been lost or harmed. Currently, I’m somewhat disappointed you’d misplace them this soon...  
  
I suggest you stop by my room at seven to lighten my mood.  
  
Glad to be the bearer of good news,  
Helen


	6. Bad memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? 100 + 14^^

Helen Magnus  
23:47, 21 July

Since we were ‘otherwise occupied’ earlier and you’ll be too busy tonight to sit down and talk: Why do you dislike wearing those shoes so much? 

Kate Freelander  
00:04, 22 July

You know very well I won’t be sitting down anytime soon, anyway!! 

Helen Magnus  
00:04, 22 July

You were warned. Answer the question. 

Kate Freelander  
00:09, 22 July

They remind me of an annoying customer. Arrogant, spoiled, drop-dead gorgeous... Bitch cheated me! 

Helen Magnus  
00:12, 22 July

Bad memories...  
Would you like to make better memories? 

Kate Freelander  
00:13, 22 July

Always! 

Helen Magnus  
00:15, 22 July

Glad to hear ;)  
There’s balm in the bathroom. Use it. 


	7. Frilly Fun II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100, header and all^^

From: salesteam@frillyfun.com  
To: Magnus@sanctuary.com  
July 22, 2012; 06:30  
  
Topic: Your Order with FrillyFun.com 

Dear Helen Magnus  
  
Your Order # 22_07_2012_14  
  
Thank you for ordering from FrillyFun.com. We’re glad you enjoy our collection!  
  
Payment has been received and the goods will be shipped today. Please read below for further information concerning your order and shipping details.  
  
Best wishes,  
  
Your FrillyFunTeam  
  
Your Order:  
  
-   1x   Betty Page Black Cherry Bow Heel  
    Size: 8.5   Price: $145,89  
-   1x   Emmy’s frilly fun, black  
    Size: custom-tailored   Price: $137,99  
  
Express Shipping:  
  
Helen Magnus  
Postbox 1  
Old City, Canada  
  
Regarding any questions, please contact us at info@frillyfun.com. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shoes I was looking at: http://www_hottopic_com/hottopic/Shoes//Bettie+Page+Black+Cherry+Bow+Heel-978185_jsp [exchange _ for .]


End file.
